boardbattlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Triton
Tritons are high-tech combat vehicles initially designed by Xavier Triton. They are extensively used by Jihon Bed. Description Tritons are high-tech, heavily armour humanoid combat machines, typically standing at least 10 meters high. Additionally, Xavier Triton designed special technology that allowed the Tritons to be shrunk down to a tiny size and stored inside a capsule. Pressing a button on top of the capsule would cause the Triton to return to full size - apparently however a very large open area is required to activate the capsules safely. A vast array of different Tritons were created over time, so their appearance and loadout varies considerably between different versions. Some of the known versions include: 'Zuberi 5 (Triton Model 17068)' One of the oldest Tritons, the 17068 models were initially used during the Demon Wars over 1000 years ago. Equipped with a shield and plasma sword, this melee-centric model is still amongst the fastest Tritons ever produced. Ella Bliant was given one of these models by Jihon Bed to use against the Chaos invaders during the events of Chaos and Clutchfiend, naming it Zuberi 5 as she marched it into battle. Jihon mentioned that this Triton was the same that had originally been piloted by Schzed Miska. 'Triton (Mass Production Model)' The standard mass produced Tritons feature the weakest armament and armour, but are comparatively easy to pilot and can be produced in large numbers. Though somewhat humanoid, they are more utilitarion and less human-looking than some of the custom Triton models. They were used by Kelvack's resistance army during the events of The Ancient Vampire Lords. 'Kelvack's Custom Triton' Kelvack's Triton is considerably more humanoid in appearance than most Tritons. Its armor plating is coloured orange and yellow, and is capable of customizing its loadout. Its plasma blade is wrist-mounted, and the armour features a number of sharp curved blades on its limbs that can be used in melee combat to tear apart similar-sized vehicles. Kelvack kept the Triton hidden in space, secreted within an asteroid, before it was retrieved to fight against Cerberis. The Triton is now heavily battle-scarred since Kelvack's extended campaign against the insane Jihon Bed during the events of The Ancient Vampire Lords. 'Lidea 1' The Lidea 1 was one of Jihon Bed's favoured Tritons and featured during the events of The Ancient Vampire Lords. It includes two massive gatling guns holstered on its back and carries a plasma sword and can launch an entangling net from its chest. 'Lidea 2' An experimental and dangerous Triton that utilizes a 'chaos drive', tapping into the energies of its pilot. It is very difficult to utilize safely, but if done succesfully, allows incredibly precise control and displays phenomenal combat capabilities. It comes armed with four gatling guns, a plasma blade, and a shield incorporating powerful missile swarm pods. It was this Triton that destroyed North City during the events of The Ancient Vampire Lords. 'UnTriton' UnTritons are unmanned, AI-controlled Tritons built by Jihon during the 3-year span that the Companions spent trapped inside the Time Barrier during the events of The Ancient Vampire Lords. The UnTritons are based on the design of the Lidea 1 and feature similar armaments and capabilities, and are usually painted black. They are approximately equal in effectiveness to the Lidea 1 with a moderately skilled pilot. 'Rose (prevously Lidea 17018)' A highly advanced Triton, kept safe by Stryder for Jihon for many years. Thisahon eventually retrieved this Triton at the start of Chaos and Clutchfiend, to assist Cameron Aileron against the Chaos Lords. The Triton has green eyes and is inscribed with Jihon's emblem. The Triton features a powerful, advanced energy cannon, a plasma blade, a shield incorporating missle swarm pods, and a high-calibre chest-mounted gatling gun hidden behind an armored panel. Armaments Different Tritons use different loadouts, but common equipment includes: 'Gatling guns' Huge but conventional cannons capable of an exceptional rate of fire. Somewhat innacurate due to kickback. 'Missle Swarm Pods' Powerful friend-or-foe tracking missiles that can be fired in massive numbers. Extremely devestating, though ammuniation is limited. 'Plasma Blade' An energy weapon that generates a short-ranged beam of superheated plamsa. Can cut through most materials with a single swipe but only usable at melee combat range. 'Energy Cannon' Extremely high powered energy weapon. Excellent range, accuracy and damage, but high energy requirements and sub-par firing rate. History Category:Epic Board Battle Category:Vehicle